Prašť jako uhoď
Komandér Riker bojuje o život na pusté planetě. Obsah ;Z přebalu knihy :Pokuď vládnou velmi příznivé podmínky, teraformování je tvrdá, nebezpečná práce, jež staví ty nejsilnější z průkopníků proti nemilosrdnému prostředí. Když se začnou pracovníci teraformace na planetě Ráj oproti předběžnému plánu opožďovat, komandér Riker je dočasně uvolněn z Enterprise a vyslán, aby jim pomohl. :Rikera na lodi nahrazuje svérázný důstojník jménem Skamene, jehož chování brzy začne vyvolávat otázky ohledně jeho způsobilosti k úsudku. Komandér Riker se mezitím zaplete do boje na život a na smrt s brutální přírodou Ráje. Brzy však zjišťuje, že ne všechna nebezpečí planety jsou přirozeného původu – když musí čelit jejímu největšímu nebezpečí a nejzrůdnějšímu tajemství… Památné citáty "V transportéru jsou si všichni rovni... A já ho mám na povel. Molekuly jsou pro mě prostě molekuly a nic víc. A molekuly jednoho člověka nejsou důležitější než molekuly toho druhého." : - Náčelník O'Brien "Lidé se soudí podle stisku ruky. Potřesení rukou byl původně způsob, jak se ujistit, že protivník nemá zbraň. Také tím ale dáváš najevo, že se dokážeš bránit beze zbraně." : - Kvido Skamene "Když překročíte obvyklé postupy a sesype se vám to pod rukama, jste pitomec. Když překročíte obvyklé postupy a funguje to, máte originální myšlení." : - Kvido Skamene Zajímavosti * V českém překladu došlo ke změně jména zastupujícího prvního důstojníka Enterprise z Quintin Stone na Kvido Skamene. Důvodem byly četné slovní hříčky. * Jednou z hlavních postav tohoto románu je spisovatelova původní postava (komandér Kvido Skamene), druhou je Riker. * Hodí se poznamenat, že se některými charakterovými rysy Skamene podobá Mackenziemu Calhounovi z románů Star Trek: Nová hranice - také má jizvu na obličeji, bohatou minulost a vyznačuje se neúctou k autoritám. Postavy ;Jean-Luc Picard ;William Riker ;Geordi La Forge ;Worf : Mezi Worfem a Troi vládne napětí kvůli událostem z epizody , v níž byl zastáncem přerušení jejího těhotenství. ;Deanna Troi : Poradkyně opět dává najevo psychické pouto s Willem Rikerem, který ji podvědomě volá. V románu se tak stane dvakrát, vždy když je komandér smrti nadosah. ;Beverly Crusherová : Crusherová se nedávno vrátila na Enterprise, když předtím vedla Lékařské oddělení Hvězdné flotily. ::Tím se román ocitá blízko začátku třetí sezóny seriálu, tedy po odchodu doktorky Pulaski a návratu doktorky Crusherové. ;Dat ;Wesley Crusher ;Miles O'Brien ;Guinan ;Kvido Skamene : důstojník Hvězdné flotily, náhrada za komandéra Rikera, který plní jiné úkoly. Skutečným důvodem, proč je přidělen na ''Enterprise, je, aby pod kapitánem Picardem okusil disciplínu. Během své hvězdné kariéry u hvězdné flotily ho považovali za inteligentního, charismatického a potenciálně znamenitého vůdce - chloubu Flotily. V poslední době se však začíná chovat neuctivě k autoritám, má jizvy na těle i na duchu a je to pravděpodobně psychopat (čímž se dá popsat většina jeho chování). Pokud ho kapitán Picard a poradkyně Troi nenapraví, s největší pravděpodobností se jeho dny u Flotily chýlí ke konci. ::Postava zjizveného podivína Kvida Skamene se svým způsobem znovu objeví v jedné z pozdějších sérií Petera Davida; postava Mackenzie Calhouna z Nové hranice se mu v mnohém podobá. ;Andrew Borjas : Kapitán lodi Nimitz. ;Karen Williamsová : admirál. ;Jenny : čtyřleté děvčátko na Enterprise. ;Buchanan : důstojník bezpečnosti, člen výsadku na planetu Culinan. ;Vernon Detwiller : geofyzik na Enterprise, člen výsadku na planetu Ráj. ;Tinker : důstojník bezpečnosti, člen záchranného týmu, vyslaného pro Rikera na Ráj. ;D'Angelo : důstojník bezpečnosti, člen záchranného týmu, vyslaného pro Rikera na Ráj. ;Scully : důstojník bezpečnosti, člen záchranného týmu, vyslaného pro Rikera na Ráj. ;Jansen : člen lékařského týmu doktorky Crusherové. ;Sweeney : člen lékařského týmu doktorky Crusherové. ;Paul Estin : zvaný Skútr, kamarád Wesleyho Crushera. ;Mark Masters : hlavní vědec teraformační kolonie Ráj. ;Jackson Carter: Rikerův přítel z dětství, o dva roky starší než on. Vůdce kolonie Ráj. ;Eleanor Carterová (rozená Buchová) : manželka Jacksona Cartera. Rikerova dávná známá. ;Štěpánka Carterová : patnáctiletá dcera Jacksona a Eleanor Carterových. ;Taylor : kolonista na Ráji. ;Sylvie : kolonistka na Ráji. ;Dave Mosley : Kolonista na Ráji. O několik let starší než Štěpánka Carterová. ;Ryne : prédor (vládce) planety Culinan. ;Clarke : pracovník komunikačního střediska na Culinanu. ;Ebunan A'T'siva : zvolený prédor Culinanu, nástupce Ryna. ;Qumwl the Eminently Quotable: syn Kahlesse Nezapomenutelného, zdroj mnoha klingonských přísloví (podle Worfa). Odkazy USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Prašt jako uhoď de:Eine Hölle namens Paradies en:A Rock and a Hard Place sv:A Rock and a Hard Place